Errata
Due to the vast scope of For All Time, and the fact that it was composed in a time before basic facts could be instantly looked up on the internet, the text describing the alternate timeline contains the occasional inconsistency or inaccuracy. This page serves as an errata slip for For All Time, noting errors made by author Chester A. Arthur. Pt. 6 Admiral François Darlan is erroneously referred to by the name "Pierre Darlan". This error is repeated in Pts. 8, 10, 22, 37, 44, and 50. Pt. 44 The Pfalzrepublik is implied to have its capital in Düsseldorf, but in Pt. 38, Düsseldorf was explicitly mentioned as the capital of Westphalia. Pt. 81 * Glen Campbell is mentioned as having been elected to the U.S. Senate in 1960. Campbell would have been only 24 years old at the time of his election, however, and the U.S. Constitution bars individuals under the age of 30 from serving in the Senate. * Clark Gable is mentioned as having been elected Governor of California in 1960, but in reality, California did not hold a gubernatorial election in 1960. Pt. 88 * Paul Lesage, an OTL Quebec politician, is erroneously referred to by the name "René Lesage". * Maurice Duplessis, Premier of Quebec, is implied to be a member of the Liberal Party, but in reality he was a member of the highly conservative National Union and had been since 1936, well before For All Time's divergence from actual history. Pt. 94 By 1964, the British Empire is mentioned as encompassing "Aden, Nigeria, the Caribbean, islands scattered hither and yon...and that's it". This description, however, neglects to mention British Guiana, withdrawal from which would become a contentious political issue in the early 1970s for Prime Ministers Enoch Powell and Harold Wilson. Pt. 100 * Mississippi Senator Theodore Bilbo is described as having died in 1947, but Pt. 76 mentions him as having filibustered the Full Rights Act in 1957. * Jerry Lee Lewis is said to have died in 1955, but Pt. 84 mentions him as the host of the game show Jeopardy in 1961. Pt. 108 Gustavo Díaz Ordaz is depicted as being the President of Mexico in 1969. However, this is inconsistent with Pt. 102, which names Antonio Ortiz Mena as the President in 1967; due to the way Mexican presidential terms are structured, Ortiz's single six-year term would have lasted from 1964 to 1970, and Díaz Ordaz would not have replaced him until 1970. Pt. 115 During the coup that deposes him in 1970, Portuguese leader Antonio Salazar is mentioned as having been tossed "from the window of his Presidential Palace". It is unlikely that Salazar's residence would have had such a name, because his position was that of Prime Minister rather than President. Pt. 116 Jean-Marie Le Pen, President of the Republic of Brittany, is erroneously referred to by the name "Maurice Le Pen". Pt. 120 Carel de Wet, leader of Greater South Africa, is referred to as the country's Prime Minister, though he was mentioned in Pt. 118 as holding the title of President. Epilogue * Colin Powell is mentioned as having been killed in 1967, but in Pt. 121, he is featured prominently as a military advisor to President George McGovern in 1973. * A likely reference to OTL Québecois politician Robert Bourassa is called "Pierre Bourassa". * California politician Ronald Reagan is described as having left politics after a failed run for the U.S. Senate, but Pts. 81 and 100 say that Reagan was a candidate for governor, and not for senator. * The fate of OTL Russian politician Vladimir Zhirinovsky is spelled out, though Pt. 117 mentioned a Lieutenant Alexander Zhirinovsky, indicating that he had been born under a different name in the alternate timeline.